


Backseat

by clennam



Series: Lecherous One Shots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Cute Afterglow, During Canon, Episode: s07e11 Happily Ever After, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gap Filler, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, nipple pinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clennam/pseuds/clennam
Summary: That one sex scene in 7x11 where the car shakes like a stripper's ass in a club.





	Backseat

“Yo, go take a leak,” Mickey said to Damon as he pulled the seat belt off of himself.

“No need to,” Damon responded with a mouth filled with Cheetos, oblivious to the hidden meaning in Mickey’s statement.

Mickey turned back to Damon with a crumpled brow and a hint of frustration. “Go do...yoga, sing fuckin’ Taylor Swift. I don’t give a shit, get out of the fuckin’ car.”

Damon pursed his lips and drew a line between Mickey and Ian with his eyes. He began to lift himself from his seat and exited the car, walking along its length. He stopped next to the driver’s side window, tapped on it, and thrust his hips at Mickey, almost as a token of good luck, before turning back and taking a seat on the ground far enough from the car.

Mickey smiled with a breathy giggle at Damon’s movements and turned to face Ian, his grin turning into a slightly more lustful one as his gaze traced down from Ian’s eyes and onto his lips.

“C’mere,” Mickey beckoned lowly, lifting his hand and cradling it around Ian’s neck as his boyfriend leaned over the console to press their lips together into a hungry kiss.

Ian pulled away from Mickey, pressing a hand into his side as a means of suggesting they move to the backseat. It took Mickey a second to register why Ian had broken their kiss, but the meaning behind Ian’s movements materialized to him quickly, and he began climbing over the console and onto the middle portion of the backseat, Ian following him closely.

Mickey knelt on the seat, curling one hand over the top of it, and reached his other hand down to unbuckle his belt, biting his bottom lip as he struggled to get a grip on the metal due to the lack of space. Ian leaned over Mickey’s back, his knees resting on the very edge of the seat, and began assisting him in undoing his pants as well as his own.

“Hey, I bottom now, too, in case you wanna switch things up,” Ian offered as he moved around Mickey’s body undressing them both.

Mickey’s brow furrowed in confusion as well as some offense. “I wanted to fuck a guy in the ass, I would’ve stayed in prison.” Ian pulled Mickey’s pants and boxers down. “Get the lube, bitch!” Mickey continued with a wide grin, his tongue poking out from between his lips.

Ian beamed and leaned back over the console awkwardly. He extended his arms to the glove compartment, popped it open, and pulled their bottle of lube out from it. In the midst of Ian’s activity, Mickey shed his hot jacket. Ian then returned to his original position over his boyfriend, his head and neck contouring uncomfortably against the roof of the car, and poured a dollop onto his fingers and used his other hand to spread it over his digits.

Mickey idly rocked back and forth as he waited for Ian to press something against him. But Ian didn’t. Instead, he used the back of his cleaner hand to gently run over the curve of Mickey’s ass, pausing his touch where Mickey’s thigh met his ass. He ran a light touch from the outside of Mickey’s thigh towards his perineum. Mickey shuddered under Ian’s ghosting fingers, swiveling his head around to look at him from over his shoulder.

“You gonna get on me?” Mickey asked, bordering on impatient.

Ian's gaze met his boyfriend’s and he grinned before looking down at his fingers resting right over Mickey’s skin.

“Let me have my fun,” Ian teased.

Mickey rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look out the rear window, resting his chin on the top of the seat. Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey’s reaction, and planted a firm slap onto Mickey’s buttcheek. Mickey jumped from the shock of the contact and whipped his head back around to Ian, who had the smuggest fucking grin on his face and clearly felt so accomplished despite his neck’s uncomfortable bend against the roof.

“The fuck was that for?!” Mickey exclaimed with a furrowed brow and a soft blush appearing on his cheeks.

Ian snickered as he eyed Mickey’s head and torso. He leaned on top of Mickey’s body, squeezing one hand in between their bodies and hovering his fingers over Mickey’s hole as the other slid under Mickey’s shirt and ran up his side. Ian glided his hand over Mickey’s chest and pinched his nipple between his fingers as he slid his index finger into Mickey. Mickey gasped at the combined sensations, and he tensed tightly around Ian’s finger before succumbing to the feelings and relaxing again. Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted as Ian added in a second finger and began motioning them in and out of him.

Mickey moaned softly and leaned his head back when he felt Ian’s hot breath trickling onto the back of his neck. His hard cock pulsed in the air as Ian continued to push fingers in and out of him, with Ian occasionally crooking his fingers to brush against Mickey’s prostate, which elicited sharp shudders and uncontrollable shivers from him. Ian rubbed Mickey’s nipple gingerly between his finger pads and then began drifting the back of his hand down Mickey’s chest and stomach to his cock, utilizing the residual lube to his advantage when he wrapped his hand around Mickey’s cock and started to work his hand about the length.

Mickey shifted under him, instinctively spreading his legs further apart, and Ian worked on syncing the motions of both his hands, and when he did, louder moans spilled out of Mickey’s mouth. Mickey arched his ass out further and his tongue rolled over his bottom lip, his body luxuriating in Ian’s adept touch--the touch that was specifically catered to what he adored.

Ian slipped in a third finger briefly, continuing the same rhythmic and synced motions before removing his fingers entirely and lifting himself off of Mickey’s back. Mickey winced at the loss of sensation but quickly fell silent with anticipation when he heard Ian’s pants whip down his legs and the lube uncap again.

Ian poured the lube again onto his fingers and then spread it evenly and deliberately over his cock, keen on making Mickey suffer for a moment longer. Ian stroked himself, ogling his boyfriend’s pale ass and the small bit of his back peeking out from under his slightly lifted shirt. His pace became slower and more teasing as he imagined pressing into Mickey whilst sliding his hands up Mickey’s sides, gliding them against the smooth, soft skin.

Mickey bent his knees to rock his hips back, gently nudging onto the hand Ian was stroking himself with as a silent plea. Ian grinned, lightly sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he maneuvered his cock over Mickey’s entrance and sunk the head in. Mickey let out a hot breath as Ian pressed into him until his ass hit Ian’s pelvis. Ian wrapped his hands around Mickey’s hips and pinned his fingertips into the impressionable flesh as he began to thrust.

Incoherent moans dribbled from Mickey’s mouth and his grip tightened on the piece of seat under his chin. Ian hastened his gyrations, his hold on Mickey’s hips unwavering, and Mickey’s moaning increased in both volume and the level of desperation. Ian rocked his hips back and forth, low grunts passing between his lips, his speed increasing.

Mickey reached down and began to rub his still wet cock, attempting to keep a consistent pace but mostly failing to do so because of the waves of pleasure overwhelming his body. The air around the pair grew heavy and feverish and droplets of sweat appeared on their skin. Ian bit hard on his bottom lip, snaked one hand up the back of Mickey’s sweat soaked shirt, and tangled fingers in his soft black hair, pulling his head back so that his blue, glazed over eyes were looking at the roof of the car.

Ian pounded hard into him, and Mickey’s body began to shake.

“Fuck, I love stretching out around you,” Mickey moaned out, his words layered under a heavy breath.

Ian’s breath grew heavier and a lecherous smile spread across his face. He was able to increase his pace some more, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the car wall to wall. The wind that came from Ian’s movements began to sting Mickey’s abused skin, and he sucked in quick breaths through clenched teeth betweens loud moans.

The car began to rock back and forth as Ian plunged in and out of his boyfriend, savoring the lovely moans, whimpers, and expletives that flowed from his mouth.

“Harder,” Mickey pleaded.

Ian obliged, slamming his pelvis against Mickey’s ass with each thrust. Mickey’s moans morphed into screams and pants; his stroking became haphazard but fierce, and he was soon spilling onto his hands with a loud cry of Ian’s name. The desperate sound of his name flowing from Mickey’s mouth caught Ian off guard and caused him to go over the edge as well, and he came deep into his boyfriend with a sputter.

Ian’s breath was shaky as his orgasm petered out, his body shuddering as Mickey’s tightness pushed all of his come out of him. His grip on Mickey’s hair loosened, and Mickey’s head fell forward like a planet that had fallen off its orbit. Ian hooked his hands under Mickey’s shirt and ran them along his back, pausing at his shoulders to grip them as their breaths stabilized.

“Okay, ready?” Ian asked.

“Yeah,” Mickey responded, breathless.

Ian slowly pulled out and quickly rushed back over to the glove compartment, pulling out a thick stack of nondescript restaurant napkins. He handed a small pile to Mickey, who took the napkins and placed them on the seat beneath him before turning around and setting himself over them. Mickey sat with his eyes closed and his body completely limp as Ian stepped around him, trying not to trip over the pants around his ankles, to sit next to him. When he did, Mickey leaned his head onto Ian’s shoulder, and his breathing returned to normal.

“Hey, guess what,” Ian began.

Mickey lifted his head from Ian’s shoulder and looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows and half-closed eyelids. “What?”

“We finally came at the same time!” Ian half-shouted with excitement, lifting his hand up and awaiting a high-five.

Mickey beamed at him, his smile stretching from ear to ear and the skin around his eyes crumpling up. “Fuck yeah!” he exclaimed back and lifted his hand as well.

Their hands connected in a high-five, and the two laughed as Ian tackled Mickey onto the seat, bringing his boyfriend into a sweet, tender embrace. This was paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_clennam)
> 
> [Submit writing prompts (or just chat with me) here](https://curiouscat.me/clennam)


End file.
